The present invention relates to reclaiming one or more solid components, such as plastics, metal, etc. from a multiple domain solid feedstock. The solid components can initially be physically bonded to each other, but should differ in specific gravity. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a series of two or more sets of dispersion mixers and hydrogravity tanks to recover one or more products in a more purified form than can be achieved by a simple “float/sink” process. The hydrogravity tanks utilize an aqueous solution having a specific gravity between that of the particles in the feedstock mixture.
In the past, plastics have been separated from other plastics or non-plastic materials by selectively dissolving the plastics of interest by certain solvents and then separating from other plastics or the non-plastic materials by filtration. This technique typically requires high temperatures, and has a host of additional potential problems with solvent vapors, and the like. Furthermore, additives such as colorants, plasticizers, flame retardants and the like that are typically incorporated in a plastic material, and add value to the virgin plastic, are lost. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved strategy and system for separating a plastic material from a mixture of other materials without the problems typically associated with conventional separation techniques.